


How To Woo A Vulcan

by Maliam (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Pining, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinning wasn't working. Neither was the staring, the whining to Bones, or the nights alone in his bed with whispers of Spock's name on his lips. So when Bones suggests to try to woo Spock with the help of a Wikihow article... well.. it isn't like Jim as much to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Woo A Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> But Gabriel, you already have two ongoing fics. Yea yea, you shits, I know. But this fic is going to be put so behind those two. It's gonna be updated whenever, so don't expect exact day updates. But roughly it's going to be eight or nine chapters, so there is something to expect.

**Step One: Make Sure They Know Who You Are**

Jim tried not to spit out his drink onto Bones. "Are you serious? [A Wikihow Article](http://www.wikihow.com/Attract-the-Guy-You-Have-a-Crush-On)?"

Bones shrugged his shoulders. "You're the one who asked me about what you should do and I'm tellin' you. You know not all of these articles are full of crap."

"I'm trying to woo Spock, not some hormone driven teenage boy!" Jim yelped but he scrolled through the article anyways. It wasn't like he had any better ideas. He had been pining for Spock for a long time. An insane amount of time. Usually he'd have already fucked the person by now and long forgot about them. So maybe it couldn't hurt to look at the steps.  _Common what, Comfortable Clothes? Be clean? Clear intentions!_ Was Bones insane? Who did Bones think Spock was? "Spock would kill me if I tried any of this!" 

"Well hell if I know, Jim!" Bones growled. "Now get out of my med bay, you have alpha shift tomorrow."

He grumbled with annoyance as Bones kicked him out of his med bay.  _Idiot._  Did he seriously think that this stupid article would do anything? It seemed to be human specific too. Stupid Vulcans, keeping their wooing techniques to themselves. Walking back to his own quarters gave Jim time to think. Bones was right about one thing, not all the article was full of crap. There were some valid points like being clean and maybe the common ground. But Jim is always clean and that's never helped before. Finding common ground with Spock would be worse than navigating through Klingon space, which Jim actually had experience with. Maybe he should try it, though. It wasn't like Spock was responding to anything else. It wasn't like Kirk was even doing anything else. All he'd been doing was pining incessantly and whining to Bones. And let's just not speak about what Jim did at night to keep his desires at bay. It was worth a shot. It was either going to work and Jim was finally going to get with Spock after months of dreams... or it wasn't and Jim would probably shoot himself into space to avoid the embarrassment.

"Good Evening, Captain." Spock said as Jim walked by him and Uhura on the way to his quarters. Jim nodded and tried not to flush red. 

Well, at least there was one step he could check off. 

**Step One: Completed**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to comment and give kudos. Don't forget, if you want more of my spirk writing [DON'T MENTION IT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2752769/chapters/6171140) is always there for you.
> 
> The next chapter I promise will be longer.
> 
> And finally, I also have a [tumblr](http://maliam.tumblr.com/) for my writing, so please visit it and follow it for more writing!


End file.
